Love Stoned
by She So Write
Summary: Isabella and Edward were just strangers. Co-workers force to exist in the same space. When Edward finds out they have the same dark fantasy as him they embark on a torrid relationship. Lemons,BDSM,NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were just strangers. Co-workers who had to exist in the same space. When Edward discovers their desires aren't so different they embark on a torrid affair. Soon Edward wants more than just there sexual relationship, Isabella accepts him as a sexual master but can they transcend into a real-life relationship?

A/N: Hiya! I'm a perv who couldn't get this naughty thought of Edward shagging Isabella so I wrote a story bout it! Very naughty! Hope you like!

* * *

It seemed like the minute I decided to become a writer I gave up everything else. Writing took a lot more self-sacrifice. More truth than you should ever reveal. It took blood, sweat, and tears.

I lived life as a man barely getting by. Money, family, sanity; all those things had become foreign to me. I lived like a monk in a two bedroom apartment in Hampton, North Carolina, right next to the metro station. Each time the train went by it shook the whole apartment and I could practically wave to the morning passengers from my kitchen window.

None of my family would come by, each of them citing different reasons. Alice was the only one who was completely honest by telling me the smell from the Korean restaurant below me made her stomach churn.

I was a man completely isolated only going to work and having dinner with my family every first of the month. I worked at a law firm with my older brother Emmett as a mediator. It was a career I left long ago, but found myself back in after a brutal divorce left me broke. Each day, it reminded me why I didn't go through with law after I passed the bar. It was dull and routine.

It was affecting my writing badly. I had just finished my novel, which to me was the biggest piece of crap I have ever written. It wasn't my best it was just garbage I didn't even believe in. A man who has been divorced talking about marriage and love?

Each day I listened to people who once loved each other and vowed eternal devotion before their friends and family fight like they were now at war. Over minimal things like who would keep the dog. All it did was remind me I was alone and it was better this way. Commitment was nothing but a fairy tale that didn't pertain to me, since my life never consisted of happy endings. I just need the job to get by and the novel was what my agent requested. Even though my heart wasn't in the novel, I was going to submit it anyway. I was doing what everyone expected from me.

Working with Emmett didn't seem to be too bad and the law firm is where I met Isabella. It was a small office of about twenty people in a tiny but modern building. I hardly got a case thrown my way. Most people didn't want to mediate they just decided on divorce, but those rare cases that I did get were solved pretty quickly. Most of my time was spent in my office, door closed, computer on. I would spend my day writing my stories and posting them online under a different penname.

Isabella was a grad student who worked part-time at the firm as an IT Tech. She was in her mid-twenties, a drop-out from East Carolina University and was now attending University of Hampton. She worked in the office during the day and took courses at night to obtain her degree.

Still, I never thought I would connect with Isabella. I admit, I was quick to judge her. Isabella wasn't so bad. The first day I met her at the office was celebrating her engagement to her boyfriend of six months. I introduced myself, but mostly stayed away from her.

I assumed that she was like most girls her age; vain, no intellectual ambitions and just looking for Mr. Right now. Isabella was of medium height, very nicely built, with a lush and splendid body with long brown hair and deep brown eyes and she always dressed well. Isabella just seemed like your ordinary girl to me. She wasn't weird or a loser. She was your normal every day girl with normal every day desires.

She seemed to have a passion for her job and since Emmett refused to upgrade the computers Isabella and I saw a lot of each other. Whenever I ran into a problem she was there fixing it. At first Isabella kept her position a safe but friendly distance from me, but as her wedding date came closer she started to chat me up.

I was known to be a pretty quiet guy. I liked to get the feel of someone before opening up to them and once I get to know you I relax. Since I was getting along with all the co-workers I decided to take go out with them to a local poetry place. Maybe that's what drew Isabella in; my calm side.

Whatever it was, she seemed to have a sudden interest in me. She was soon coming to my office just to discuss writing. Angela Webber, Isabella, and I made the poetry hang out a once a month thing. That is when my dark secret emerged. We met at Firebelly's, a hole in the wall near campus, with the drinks flowing and us in an environment outside of work I became comfortable.

Isabella seemed to show a strong interest in writing, mostly poetry. I decided to impress her by telling her about my first book. The way her dark eyes lit up with interest it took me by surprise really. She asked what kind of book it was and I quickly answered romance. That wasn't entirely true because, I wrote more than just that. I wrote pornographic, from all genres. Sci-fi, angst, drama, but all stories were erotic and under a different were my form of therepy. I was pouring my sexual frustrations into them.

It wasn't something I was proud of and I usually kept it very hush-hush, but that night caused me to let go of my inhibitions. Isabella seemed to really been into it and had a wide grin on her face that was breathtking. I wanted to be the reason for that smile so I told her. I didn't get many chances to impress anyone let alone a girl like her.

I did the unthinkable. I gave her the name to my website, with my erotic stories on it. It was not the smartest thing I've done and I knew better than to tell anyone about it. Especially someone I worked with.

Actually, I knew why I did it. I was a lonely middle-aged man. A failure compared to my older brother and would never have the prestige someone like Isabella would respect. I was initially trying to impress her. I was a loser in my real-life but a master in my liteture.

I wanted her to know what I was like inside. I pretended I that they were just silly musings of a lonely man, pretended to be ashamed, but I truly loved writing them. I told myself it would be okay, that she would never read them any way, so why would I care. If she did read them and became shocked then too bad. At least I had the pleasure of scandalizing her in some way. I told myself that she probably wouldn't even remember my penname.

The next morning I had an hour long staff meeting with Emmett. We started early in the morning at around seven o'clock before everyone came in. The meeting seemed to run over and we left at ten o'clock. For the first time I was anxious to see Isabella as I left Emmett's office and slowly passed hers. When I passed by her cubicle and saw no one disappointment settled in my gut.

Entering my office I sat my briefcase down on the floor and sat in my office chair. I spun around in my office chair and noticed a post it stuck to the front of my monitor My heart began to hammer against my chest as I read it over and over. Slowly, a wide grin came over my face.

_I read the stories Edward. I enjoyed them VERY much. Loved the one about the librarian.-Isabella_

I sat with my heart in my mouth. I knew what story she was referring to. I went over the story in my mind, trying to see just how much I revealed about myself. Apart of me was ashamed and another part was wildly thrilled. That particular story was a BDSM mixed with a bit of truth. Uncapping my pen I wrote her a small note back.

Later on that day, when I entered the tiny break room where we had lunch I spotted Isabella with her head down, focusing on her a magazine. I stood in the door frame for a while and kept a causal eye on her. Isabella had her longs legs cross at the ankle. I noticed the way her breasts thrust forward against her cotton tee with every flip of the page. I started toward the back table where I usually sat alone and gobbled down my lunch.

I sat there and continued to watch her. I was mesmerized by the way she twisted her hair around her finger as she concentrated. She looked up and caught me staring and we held each others gazes for longer than necessary before she turned back to her magazine. Maybe I imagined it, but I thought I saw a slight smile on her lips.

When Isabella was done she walked toward me and threw her lunch away. Casually she gave me a nervous smile while she played with her necklace. I noticed the emerald cut solitaire her fiancée gave her was hanging around her neck like a pendent instead of on her hand. Slipping out the post it note I had written I handed it to her before leaving the room. I glanced at Isabella over my shoulder as she read it. The tip of my mouth turned up in a grin as I remembered what I wrote.

_If you ever get curious again, I have more._

It was fifty degrees outside, slightly chilly so I was taken aback when Isabella came in wearing a tank top that was a bit snug. She paired it with a cardigan that she left open, revealing the slopes of her breasts. She was wearing a pleated skirt. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but my mind flashed back to my story. It was the same exact outfit the librarian was wearing. It blew my mind to say the least.

She didn't act her usual place self either. Today, Isabella was much bolder with her flirtation. My eyes focused on her bare knees as she walked in front of my office. Isabella tipped the pen to her bright red lips, doing all but fellate it. Her intentions were so blatant I would have laughed if I wasn't so turned on.

I didn't even think she was actually working. It looked like she was just walking by to catch a glimpse of me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her lean and stretch back her shoulders a bit. Her breasts pressed against the front of her tank top and I could see her nipples were hard. It caused me to lose focus on the case files in my hand.

Whenever I looked up, her head would be down, but she was giving me all the signs. She did everything but thrust her hands between her legs. It was a wonderful performance and I saw that I had seriously misjudged her. She might or might not be a submissive, but she definitely wasn't shy.

When everyone was leaving for the day I asked Isabella to stay behind. We waited for the other co-workers to filter out of the building before Isabella entered my office. Maybe my description of her behavior made her appear to be more shameful, but I will assure you there was nothing sordid about Isabella. She was beautiful with a natural classic gracefulness that stole my breath and made a rush of desire burn through my veins.

"Yes, Edward, how can I help you?"

I collected my files not looking her in the eye. "So you read the story?"

Isabella's eyes lit up with a smoldering glow. "Yes. I read a few other stories by you. You have-" she said as she cleared her throat loudly, "a lot of them."

I nodded then looked up at her. "Isabella, I only told you about those stories because I trust you. I can trust you, right?"

I knew I could be intimidating. I knew I had a lot of intimidating qualities; maybe it came through when I was trying to be serious. To me it was a very serious situation and I needed to know she understood the severity of keeping this a secret.

Something inside me felt Isabella starting to respond. I couldn't say what it was. Whether it was her change in breathing or something in her eyes, maybe the shift of her body and the way she leaned forward, I couldn't say.

Isabella's cheeks became flushed. "I wouldn't tell anyone else Edward, I mean, I don't think anyone else would understand."

"You're right Isabella, they wouldn't," I said as I snapped my briefcase closed, "But you do, don't you Isabella? So tell me, what do you think?"

We began walking to the door of my office. She was just behind me. "Well…they're different, but very good. Very vivid. I felt like I was there, like I was that girl."

I snapped off the lights leaving the only light illuminating the room the street light. I didn't know if it was the effect of the dim lights or the palpable tension between us, but I turned to Isabella.

"They're all based on things, things I do. I've changed the names, the settings, their ages, but it's all true Isabella. I hope you don't think differently of me." It was late at night, almost ten o' clock and there was no one in sight. Even the parking lot was deserted. Isabella stood with her back to the door, but did not meeting my gaze.

There was a long moment of silence in which nothing stirred between us but our breath. I put my hand on the door frame blocking her way. I did it without even thinking. In the darkness I saw her chest rising and falling.

"Do you think badly of me, Isabella?"

No answer.

I put down the briefcase and locked the door. It made an audible clicking. The cleaning crew wouldn't be in until midnight. I knew we had time. We were alone in this vast, enclosed, and vacant space filled with sexual tension. We had no control over what happened next.

I put my hand on the wall next to her head and leaned over her. I had no doubt about what she wanted. Like a fox knows his prey, it was an animalistic instinct.

"Answer me," I calmly said.

Even in the darkness I could tell she was looking up at me. "I don't think badly of you. Now it's the opposite Edward," she paused before finishing her sentence," I can't stop thinking of you."

I took her hand. "Come here. Away from the door."

I led her a few feet into the office, away from the square light filtering through the small window on the door. She was still standing with her back to the wall and I leaned over her again, keeping her trapped. Her eyes were shining with something between fear and excitement and her lips were parted and glistening.

"Lift up the front of your skirt."

"What? Edward I don't think," she cried looking shocked.

"Just do as I say. Lift it up and hold it to your waist." There was a moment when our wills collided and we just stared at each other, but I knew she wanted this.

Slowly, her hands went to her skirt and she began to gather up the fabric. "You've been aching for this haven't you, Isabella?"

With her skirt still gathered above her panties I could see the imprint of her sex. I lowered my right hand and touched her thigh, midway between knee and hip. She stared at me through the darkness, as her nostrils flared.

"Some people trust each other enough to let them control one aspect of their life." My fingertips slid up her thigh, slowly working around to reach the soft and sensitive insides where the skin seemed to tremble. Stroking first one leg then the other, caressing her gently.

My body was very close to hers almost touching her. Her breasts rose and fell in the dim light. Suddenly, Isabella put her hands on my shoulders and her skirt dropped over my wrist.

"No," I barked, "These are my rules Isabella and you will obey them. The first one is you don't touch me. Not without permission. Understand? Now pick up your skirt and hold it like I told you to do."

Isabella removed her hands from my shoulder and revealed her snug panties, the smooth plane of her belly, and toned legs. I boldly stroked her between her legs through the synthetic fabric. I felt her legs quiver. She was warm and soft, humid, and I could feel every inch of her perfectly through the thin material- her swollen labia, the bump of her clit.

"I can feel you getting so wet in my hand. You love it, don't you?" I pushed my finger against her and felt the fabric give over her opening. Isabella moaned a soft sound that excited me. It was simply exhilarating. I never knew I could feel this way and didn't know she would be the person to bring it out in me. She was giving me what I craved for so long.

She was warm and hot. A sticky wetness began to moisten the thin fabric instantly. I wondered had she ever had anyone solely focus on her or did they take selfishly, not knowing the pure pleasure of seeing her face contort in ecstasy. Isabella threw her head back against the wall still holding her skirt. Her delicate fingers were gripping the fabric so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously.

It was obvious what I was going to do to her, since I was already doing it in the first place. But I understood that Isabella needed to hear it, it didn't take a genius to realize dirty talk got her off.

"I'm going to touch your pussy. I'm going to make you come, right here in this empty room. In the same space we work. You know why Isabella? Because you need it so fucking bad."

She swallowed as if her throat were very dry. I slid my finger up and down her slit, forcing the fabric against her. I found the bud of her clit and bore down on it then eased up and let my fingertip flicker against it like a little flame, back and forth, closing my own eyes and letting the actuality of what I was doing wash over me for a moment, giving myself time to fully and entirely realize I was touching this beautiful stranger as she held her skirt up with her legs spread widely apart.

I moved the crotch of Isabella panties to the side. I could no longer hold back as I thrust my finger into her walls being engulfed by her tight, wet, muscles. "Fuck." I grunted. She looked at me in panic and I saw she was losing it.

The excitement of being fingered and played with made her hot. It was astounding to have a woman like this, getting turned on by the loss of control. I wanted to give her more. So I reached behind her with my free hand and lifted the back of her skirt, worked myself under the back of her panties and pressed a finger against her tight anus.

Her eyes went wide with panic as I felt her buttocks clench against my finger and slam her pussy against my finger in helpless excitement. Isabella looked too scared to say no, but I knew better than to go any further. I could tell even that was enough to rev her up.

"That's right Isabella fuck my finger." I growled in a voice I didn't even recognize.

I moved enough to give her room so that she could see the way her hips were pushing out and how she was pumping my finger. She looked down, her eyes a mixture of horrified and excitement. "Oh God!"she moaned.

I moved my hand from her ass and curled my fingers in her hair, pulling it back. I studied her as she began losing it.

"Touch me now!" I demanded.

Isabella's thighs trembled, her legs growing weak. Obediently she dropped her skirt and held onto my shoulders, one hand crushing the fabric of my tweed blazer into a ball, her elegant nails digging into me.

"Yes!" she screamed.

I was afraid her screams would alarm someone. So I kissed her; holding her by her hair and devouring her mouth with mine muffling her cries as she shrieked out in pleasure. With her pussy pumping, her internal muscles pulling at my finger as she pushed her hips forward one final time she finally came.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to every single person who commented! As a reward you will be getting a preview of chapter three! And it is hooottt! Thank you so much!

Beta:Cullenbabe

* * *

When we pulled apart I realized I had just given her a glimpse of her wildest fantasy. Her body went lax, her breath ragged. She licked her bottom lip and I didn't know if it was meant to be seductive, but it definitely made my already hard cock strain against my zipper. Suddenly she became tense, but her body was still shaking from the orgasm. I wasn't prepared to let her go just yet. I think we were both trying to hold on a little longer.

As I held on to her I saw a shift in her personality. Guilt shaded her eyes as she let out a sigh and broke our contact. Maybe letting out her submissive side was an emotional relief for her. So many things must have been going through her mind. She touched her head, moving back some hairs that were stuck to her clammy forehead then touched her flushed cheeks.

As she did that, I waited. I waited for the speech to come. It was inevitable, the 'I don't normally do this, Edward' or 'this was a huge mistake that could never happen again'. We both knew that wasn't true. If I told her to kneel in front of me, she would. Her soft lips would part open and she would receive every inch of me in her mouth. She would suckle my cock hard with a little bit of teeth just like I like it before I would shoot my load down her throat making her swallow every bit. I might have done it because my body was on fire for her.

But she was more than that for me. I needed to take it slow with her, get her to trust me, so she would know that what we were doing wasn't wrong. Well, morally it may have been. I wasn't sure what Isabella's relationship was with her fiancée and I didn't want to know because I told myself what we had was separate from what they had. It wasn't a relationship, but I would soon learn that couldn't be further from the truth.

Maybe Isabella just didn't understand it quite yet. Our determination and desires had battled each other and with her giving into me it some how fused us together. We found some exhilarating place were our rapture was able to blend, the outcome was exceptional and astonishing.

The crazy part of it all that we really didn't know each other. Not the way you're supposed to know someone you just came in sexual contact with. We were friendly and had went out a few times, but we knew just enough to be acquaintances. I wanted more of her.

"Isabella?" I said.

She slowly released another sigh before tilting her head up to stare at me. I didn't fail to notice the tears in her eyes. I smoothed out the front of my shirt while still studying her.

"It will be okay Isabella,"I informed her.

She was in shock, everyone was their first time. It was the only thing I could say to comfort her. To say anything else would have been misleading and I couldn't hold her either, she would have just felt my erection strain against her which wasn't at all appropriate to do to someone who was close to tears.

Against my better judgment I placed an arm around her shoulders, awkwardly holding her. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"This is wrong, so wrong Edward,"she mumbled.

"It wasn't Isabella, it was what you needed," I said soothingly. I desperately wanted my words to soothe her. She moved her arms wrapping them around her chest like she was hugging her self.

"No Edward!" she cried. She was animated in her speech. Moving her hands and raising her voice to prove her point. "For so long I knew something was wrong with me, I knew that no one could understand the urges I had to be bound, to be touched and not able to do anything about it to be-" she stopped her speech suddenly, her mouth hanging open. I stepped closer to her and took her hand in mine.

"Submissive? You've yearned to be submissive. Am I right Isabella?"

She turned to me as if realizing I was there. Turning her gaze toward the floor she mumbled a 'yes'.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Isabella. People live this lifestyle all the time."

Isabella protested,"People like me don't." Her words were filled with so much meaning; people with her elegance, her grace, her social status: don't fuck like savage animals.

"Your making what just happened seem so depraved. It was more than that Isabella," I replied weakly. For an author I felt like words were failing me. I couldn't fully explain what had just happened. It was euphoric.

"If anyone knew-"she began.

I quickly cut her off. "They won't. It's our business what we do, you understand Isabella?" I asked,"I can show you how satisfying fulfilling your every fantasy could be and no one would ever have to know. Would you like that?"

Isabella slowly nodded her head.

"I'll give you time to decide on it. If your answer is yes Isabella, I want you to come to work wearing a skirt similar to this one and no panties," I said while trying to ignore my twitching cock at the thought.

"I can't Edward-" she began to object.

"If your answer is yes, you can and you will ," I said in a low but demanding tone. It was filled with lust which caused me to sound more menacing and predatory. "If you say yes, Isabella, you must understand that everything I demand of you, you will do or there will be severe consequences. It may seem rude or demeaning but if you obey, the reward will be so great, I promise." The palms of my hands itched to touch her, to spank her in both pleasure and punishment.

A silence fell between us. Thoughts were racing through my mind at a rapid speed. If she said yes, I had so many things I planned for her. I yearned to see her delicate wrists bound by rope or leather cuffs.

"I have time to think about it right?" she questioned interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes. I want it to be your decision," I told her.

She looked as if she was giving my words some thought before nodding her head. "Okay I will give it some consideration," she said as she began straightening her skirt, then finger combed her hair back before her fingers fell to the ring dangling from her neck. "You make it sound so formal Edward, like your closing a case instead of asking for my body."

I didn't know how to respond to her statement so I remained silent. She walked past me, but paused once she reached the door, her hand resting on the knob. I stood wondering what she was waiting for. She looked like she had something on her mind.

"Is everything alright, Isabella?" I asked as I touched her shoulder and she jolted from my touch.

"I'm fine," she finally responded, "Goodnight, Edward."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You to everyone who keeps supporting this!

* * *

It had been well over three hours since I touched Isabella's wet cunt, yet I still had the fragrant scent of her on my fingertips. I felt sick as I inhaled deeply, never wanting the scent to go away. It was intoxicating. I became drunk from it and like any good fiend I wondered when I would be able to get my next high or if I ever would be able to.

As I laid by myself in my empty king size bed I thought of nothing but Isabella. My cock came alive and strained against my boxer shorts as I thought of the rough way I wrapped her silky brown curls in my hand.

Faintly I could hear the city bus outside my window stomping on the breaks; the door hissing to let out the passengers. Like clockwork the train whipped by rattling the walls a bit. I pulled down my boxers. I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to allow myself some release.

Freeing my erection, I gripped it and I imagined my hand was hers or better that I was inside of her. Yes, it was her pussy and I was fucking her. Obediently she would bend over and hold her ankles while I licked her pussy. She would beg her master not to stop, to give her more and more 'til she was panting with her breathing shallow and increasingly rapid.

Then and only then, I would place my aching prick inside her as she still held that position. My pace would be slow, but I would swing my hips forward with force as I inched deeper inside of her. She would thrust her hips back on to me just like she did earlier in my office. When I was ready, right when I was there, Isabella would kneel before me with her soft lips parted. I would shove my shaft deep down her throat releasing my load.

"Take it all," I cried out getting caught up in my fantasy.

I caught the hot liquid in my hand as it seeped out the tip. Walking awkwardly to the bathroom I cleaned myself. Once done I cut off the bathroom light, placed my boxers back on, and got in bed. Before drifting off to sleep, I told myself that there was nothing to worry about because Isabella would defiantly say yes.

Boy was I wrong.

It seemed me and Isabella had returned back to square one. She avoided me as if I was a creepy nuisance who wouldn't take no for an answer. When I entered the room she left immediately. When I 'accidentally' spilled water on my keyboard and put in a call for her assistance instead of Isabella, Angela Webber responded. Though she was sweet about it and attractive also, she was not who I wanted.

The more Isabella drew this out the more I became increasingly irate. I brooded in silence in my office and snapped at anyone who dared to pester me. Surely fed up with my poor attitude and possibly fearing a compliant from another co-worker, Emmett had a talk with me in his office about my sudden change in mood.

"What the fuck Edward?" he asked once the door to his office was closed,"Just a few weeks ago you were on cloud nine."

I raised an eyebrow at him, silently challenging his analysis.

"Okay, not cloud nine but you were," he paused,"happier than usual. What changed Eddie?" Emmett and I were usually open with each other. He was my older brother, but we were close. He knew me better than anyone, but I knew I couldn't be honest about sleeping with one of his employees. Especially one that was engaged.

So I did something I'm not very good at. I lied. "I'm fine Emmett. Just a little stressed."

Emmett studied me for a while, but soon gave in. "Can you at least keep it together while at work? You yelled at poor Jessica for what? Because she faxed the wrong memo?"

"Oh please Emmett, the only reason that you even hired her was because you wanted to fuck her," I reasoned.

"Yeah. Well, not anymore," he slowly drawled.

That definitely peeked my interest. Emmett was a 'love'em and leave'em' type of guy. He never kept one girl for too long. Just like how he could tell something was bothering me I could tell he was hiding something.

"Who is she?" I uttered with a smirk on my lips. Emmett's face went pale he knew he had been caught.

It didn't take much for him to give in. "Her name is Rosalie. She lives in my building."

"Oh how did you meet her?" I asked probing further as I slipped off the chair and sat on the edge of his desk. Closing the space between us I forced his eyes to focus directly on me. "And don't try to get out of telling me or I will call Alice and make her get the story out of you. You know her methods are more tortuous. The woman will do anything, including water boarding."

He chuckled before leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. "Last Friday when it was storming, I realized I forgot my umbrella. So I got off the metro and -"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Why were you catching the Metro?"

"Someone threw a brick through the front window of my Mustang," Emmett murmured.

"Wow. Karma is a bitch isn't it Emmett," I said as my small smirk went to a full grin.

"Anyways, I was pretty soaked and it was raining so heavy I barely noticed her walking behind me. After a few blocks she caught up with me and offered to share her umbrella," he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"What? Was it love at first sight or something?" I sarcastically asked.

"More like I liked her looks and conversation. We had sex that night," he replied.

"So she is just like any other girl you'd pick up?" I questioned.

"No," he insisted,"she's different. I stayed at her place for the whole night and the night after that and the night after that. I like i'm apart from her i can't stop thinkong about her." He sounded like he was surprised by his own words.

I was shocked myself. I had never seen Emmett serious about a girl, never the less admit to it. Selfishly I started to focus on my own love-life which was non-existent at the time. "I'm happy for you Emmett. I hope to meet her one day."

"Glad you said that. We're having dinner with dad and his new girlfriend this weekend," he announced.

I jumped up from the edge of his desk quicker than lighting. "Won't be able to attend," I said as I headed for the door and quickly opened it.

Over my shoulder I heard Emmett loudly shout,"Come on you can't avoid him forever!"

I closed the door behind me tuning Emmett out.


End file.
